


The Bringax Station

by pigeonfoodfight



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Graham and Ryan are sassy background characters, Sort Of, Yaz gets space-napped and Jack comes to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfoodfight/pseuds/pigeonfoodfight
Summary: ‘Is it fancy dress?’ Jack asked. ‘I knew a guy that was into dressing like a Roman centurion. Rolo his name was, or was it Reggie? No that doesn’t sound right either.’‘I was at work, then suddenly I was here,’ Yaz said helplessly. ‘I don’t know how to get home, I don’t even know how I got here.’Yaz gets pinged across the Universe and Jack helps her out.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Bringax Station

The city was cold and Yaz shivered even under the heavy material of her police vest. Around her she could hear music and laughing as the pubs spilled out, but there was a kind of quiet apprehension in the air that permeated into every crack in the pavement and felt heavy around her. A Friday night was usually one of the busiest days in the week for the Hallamshire police force, when leaving do’s were held and stag and hen parties delivered all manner of chaos, but this evening there was only silence and a feeling that set Yaz on edge. It was unnatural, uncomfortable, and it made her feel like there was someone watching out of the corner of her eye. 

‘I can’t believe this,’ her partner, Alex, scoffed as he downed the rest of his coffee and threw the empty paper cup into the bin. ‘It’s dead tonight. I was sure there’d be some action, what with the football on as well, but it’s silent as the grave.’

Even the expression made Yaz’s teeth chatter. 

‘Disappointed?’ she teased, hands shaking in her woollen gloves. It was far too cold for June, this was weather you’d only get in late November. 

‘Not in the least,’ Alex sighed happily. ‘We might even finish on time for once. Won’t that be a novelty.’ 

A gust of wind blew an empty glass bottle up the road and Yaz watched it go, hearing the rattling on the uneven tarmac echoing around the little street they were standing in. 

‘I better go get that,’ Yaz said, spying a recycling bin a little ways up the road as the twisted image of a hungry dreg pushed itself to the forefront of her mind. She felt something akin to terror and guilt twist in her gut from the image yet the atmosphere of the city this evening was doing nothing to calm her. If there was ever a night for aliens to invade, it was tonight for sure. 

‘If a bit of recycling is all the good we do this evening, can’t say nothing was achieved,’ Alex agreed as Yaz hurried off down the street to retrieve the bottle. 

‘Get back here,’ Yaz muttered as another gust of wind blew it a little further down the street. She followed it with a hand outstretched, ready to scoop it up, yet with every step she took towards it the wind picked up again and rolled it away. She shivered again, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and realised she’d gone quite a way down the street away from Alex when she turned and suddenly couldn’t see him anymore, so shrouded in mist was the street. 

‘Alex?’ she called into the grey. The streetlights did nothing to cut through the dark and Yaz felt her heart begin to pound as fright gripped her tightly. Something was wrong in the city this evening. It was never this quiet, it was never this eerie. 

Yaz pulled off a glove so she could shove cold fingers into her belt to retrieve her phone. The glove dropped to the floor but she ignored it, her fingers shaking as she tried to dial Alex. Maybe she’d wandered a little further than she’d thought in the mist. Alex would laugh at her for sure, but he’d also come get her and right now Yaz was routed to the spot, too afraid to move. Except her hands were so cold her phone wasn’t registering her touch on the touchscreen and Yaz felt herself begin to shake as another gust of wind blew down the street towards her. That feeling that someone was watching her was now crawling up her spine, her heart was beating so loud it was all she could hear in her head. The streets had gone silent, the laughter that had at least been a small comfort had disappeared into the night air and there was no sound at all, the rolling glass bottle had vanished and even the  _ whoosh  _ of the wind had gone. 

‘Alex?’ Yaz called again. ‘Are you there? I think I’m lost.’

She took a tentative step forward, then another, then another, but no matter how many steps she took she didn't seem to be moving. The mist was still an inch thick, her partner wasn’t responding, and it was now dead silent in the street; only the sound of her boots on the pavement echoing back to her.

‘Alex?’

Then, suddenly, bright lights and noise so loud it made Yaz press her hands to her head at the sudden change. She squeezed her eyes shut as music and voices crashed into her from all angles and someone pushed past her, tripping her up as she landed on her hands and knees on the - carpet?

She blinked, disoriented and confused as she tried to open her eyes against the harsh light that assaulted them. There was the smell of tobacco and alcohol in the air, as well as general body odour and the stink of perfume, and as Yaz shakily got to her feet she realised she wasn’t in the quiet street in Sheffield anymore, she was somewhere else entirely. 

A six foot tall lizard like creature stopped in front of her, tongue flicking up from its mouth to lick an eyeball. 

‘Are you queuing?’ it asked.

‘Am I…. what?’ Yaz replied, confused. At least the TARDIS translation circuits were still working wherever she was, this lizard creature couldn’t be more alien if it was wearing a sign declaring it so. 

‘The toilet,’ the lizard said, gesturing behind her. ‘Are you in line?’

Yaz turned and saw a sign on the door behind her. It was just a bunch of squiggly lines but apparently it was the ladies? Or gents. This lizard’s gender was ambiguous.

‘Oh, no,’ Yaz said, woozily standing aside as the lizard swept past her. Now that her eyes had somewhat adjusted she was able to see a little better and realised with a wave of confusion that she was in a bar, but like no bar she’d ever been to on Earth. This bar was full of all manner of creatures and the music blaring from speakers above her head reminded her of jazz, but with a weird twist. Floor-to-ceiling windows boasted a backdrop that looked as though the bar was in front of some kind of nebula, and there was no sign of Earth anywhere. 

‘You alright there?’

This alien wasn’t a lizard, but it was no less bizarre. It was completely blue for one thing, but at least it was humanoid. It was also wearing an apron and carrying a tray of drinks, staff perhaps?

‘Could you tell me where I am?’ Yaz asked, as politely as she could. 

‘Had a few too many, huh?’ the alien laughed. ‘You’re on Bringax. Maybe it’s time you head home, yeah? The teleport booths close in an hour, I’d hurry along if I were you.’

‘Bringax,’ Yaz mumbled to herself, realising with relief that she was still holding her phone. The alien moved away and Yaz hurriedly hit the Doctor's speed dial, but the phone didn't ring. Yaz hit it again, still nothing. She tried Ryan, then Graham, then the TARDIS directly (even though no-one ever answered that phone) before attempting the Doctor again but still nothing. Distraught, Yaz realised the phone had no signal this far in deep space. 

‘Great, now what?’ she muttered to herself angrily. 

A band was introduced and loud, brashy music that sounded like a flock of very angry sheep began to fill the room. Some aliens got up to move to the dance floor and Yaz flopped down into an oversized plush armchair as she tried to consider what to do next. She was in a bar, in the middle of space, and had no way of getting hold of anyone. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but she’d been in worse hadn’t she? At least no-one had tried to kill her yet, that was always a plus.

The bar seemed to be a lost cause, so Yaz decided to head outside. 

The street outside was certainly livelier than any in Sheffield and music leaked out from almost every doorway. The lights were bright and colourful, the atmosphere warm and welcoming, and all around sitting outside bars and cafes were aliens of every species drinking and laughing. A large floating sign at least sixty foot wide floated up in the air with the text  _ ‘WELCOME TO THE BRINGAX STATION! ENJOY YOUR TIME HERE’  _ printed across it and it looked to Yaz as though the bars and music venues were in a gigantic glass dome, deep in space with nebulas and galaxies shining through the windows. It reminded her a little of the O2 in London, but fancier and more spacy. 

‘Teleport booths!’ Yaz said suddenly, remembering the words of the alien who’d assumed she was drunk. Maybe that was her way home!

Moving through the crowd, eyes wide in wonder as she took in everything around her, Yaz tried to keep an eye out for anything that looked vaguely  _ teleport booth-esk.  _ Fortunately, most of the signs she passed were being translated for her by the TARDIS, wherever that was, and it wasn’t long before Yaz found herself in front of what looked like gigantic organ tubes wide enough to fit a person in which were situated along the perimeter of the dome. Already people were using them and Yaz watched closely to see how they operated. The teleportee would step onto a platform in front of the tube, use a touchscreen that appeared - seemingly in mid air - in front of them to program their destination, before stepping into the tube and pressing a green button on the wall. Moments later, they disappeared in a shower of blue sparks. 

The Doctor had always taught Yaz and her friends to be very wary of anything that  _ looked  _ vaguely like a teleport, but the Doctor also wasn’t here and Yaz didn't know what else to do. Dressed in her police uniform she stood out like a sore thumb, but luckily no-one had approached her with a grievance yet.

Yaz approached the teleport booths and stood on the platform, inspecting the touchscreen closely once it appeared. It was helpfully translated into English and a bright orange panel requested an eight-digit destination code. Unable to offer one, Yaz instead selected the option that said ‘search by planet.’

Except, after typing in Earth, the only information that popped up was OUT OF RANGE in big, green letters. Yaz tried Terra, then all of the planets in the Solar System, before finally having a go at entering The Milky Way, but still the same message appeared. 

OUT OF RANGE

OUT OF RANGE

OUT OF RANGE

‘No,’ Yaz breathed, hand dropping from the touchscreen. She supposed it had seemed like a solution too good to be true, but those three words were like daggers in her chest. Just how lost was she?

‘Oi! You’re holding up the line,’ someone grunted from behind her, and Yaz turned to realise there was a long queue forming behind her and almost all the bars were beginning to close as people began to head home. 

‘You need a hand, love?’ 

It was the same blue-skinned humanoid alien from the bar who came to her rescue, pushing past the line of complaining, irritated aliens to stand next to her. Perhaps this alien thought she was too drunk to use the teleport and needed assistance. Yaz would take what she could get. 

‘It’s saying my planet is out of range,’ Yaz mumbled. 

‘Earth?’ the alien said, forehead screwed up as it peered at the display. ‘Never heard of it. What’s the closest galaxy?’

‘The Milky Way,’ Yaz said, gesturing hopelessly at the search history, and the alien turned to her with a confused expression. 

‘Well how did you get here?’

Yaz shook her head sadly, too miserable to reply and not trusting her voice. 

‘Oh no,’ the alien breathed. ‘You just turned up, didn't you? No wonder you didn't know where you were.’

Yaz looked up as comprehension dawned on the alien’s face. Now they were close up, Yaz could see it was a woman with short blonde hair that contrasted nicely with her skin tone. Her eyes were large, like a bug’s, but they were a warm shade of dark brown and she smiled sadly at Yaz and tucked an arm around her shoulder, moving her away from the teleport and the growing line of irritated people waiting to go home. 

‘This isn’t the first time this has happened,’ the alien admitted. ‘Seems to be every other week now. Come on, let’s get you somewhere safe. I’m Pelo, by the way.’

‘Yaz,’ Yaz mumbled, and Pelo smiled.

‘What an unusually pretty name.’ 

She walked Yaz back through the streets, an arm around her shoulder, and pushed open the door of a bar that Yaz realised was the same one she’d appeared into. It was empty now though, chairs stacked upside down on the tables, and the irritating sheep band had thankfully gone home.

‘Bok?’ Pelo called. ‘I’ve found another one.’

_ ‘Again?’ _

Bok was a large man who had to be at least almost seven foot tall. He was almost humanoid with a similar human skin tone, but his hair was bright orange and his features were too small for his face. He reminded Yaz of a Snapchat filter. 

‘I’ll take her. See you tomorrow,’ he said, waving a hand at Pelo who gave Yaz a hug. 

‘Don’t worry, he’ll take care of you,’ Pelo told her. ‘I’ll be back tomorrow. Don’t worry, it’ll all be okay.’

Once she’d gone, Bok sat Yaz down and poured her a glass of something thick and green. 

‘Drink that, it’ll help with the disorientation,’ he told her. ‘It’s been happening for a while now. People just appear in the bar from nowhere. Sometimes their planets are in range of the teleports or a ship in the space dock will give them a ride, but most often not unfortunately.’ 

He sniffed and rubbed his face with a grimy sleeve. Yaz took a tentative sip of her drink. It tasted like apples. 

‘Do you know Earth?’ Yaz asked. ‘Big, green and blue, human race? Milky Way? No?’

‘Not ringing any bells,’ Bok admitted. ‘And I’ve heard of most planets. Did you come here alone?’

But before Yaz could answer him, there came a crash from the street outside followed by an irritated American drawl that Yaz recognised only too well. 

‘Alright! Alright! I’m going! Jeez. If I knew I’d get flung around  _ that  _ much I’d have refused to leave earlier.’

Yaz jumped up from her seat and ran outside, a wide grin spreading across her face as Jack picked himself up from the ground and brushed down his coat. When he spied her, his eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he smiled widely and gave her a hug. 

‘We have  _ got  _ to stop meeting like this,’ he said. ‘Where’s the Doctor? I need to have a word with her, she never answers her phone.’

‘She’s not here, it’s just me,’ Yaz said. 

Jack gave her a look up and down, noticing the uniform she was still in.

‘Is it fancy dress?’ he asked. ‘I knew a guy that was into dressing like a Roman centurion. Rolo his name was, or was it Reggie? No that doesn’t sound right either.’

‘I was at work, then suddenly I was here,’ Yaz said helplessly. ‘I don’t know how to get home, I don’t even know how I  _ got  _ here.’

‘Friend of yours, is she?’ Bok asked, leaning against the doorway, and Jack winked at him. 

‘Come on now, don’t get jealous. There’s enough of me to go around. That’s actually why I’m here. I’ve been hearing about these random appearances and thought I’d check it out. Shame the Doc isn’t here though cause I’ve got nothing so far.’ 

‘I tried to phone her but there’s no signal,’ Yaz said, holding her phone out, and Jack plucked it from her grasp and started fiddling with the buttons on his wrist watch as he glanced at the phone screen before tapping something in. Or at least Yaz had assumed it was a wrist watch. Looking at it now though it looked more like a panel of some description set into a leather cuff. 

‘No wonder I’ve not been able to get hold of her,’ Jack muttered. ‘She’s changed her number again. Hang on, it’s ringing now.’

A few moments later, a hologram of the Doctor appeared in front of them, projected from Jack’s wrist cuff. 

_ ‘YAZ!’  _ the hologram yelled, at the same time Yaz yelled ‘DOCTOR!’

_ ‘Jack Harkness you bring her back right now!’  _ the Doctor growled, clearly furious as she rounded on Jack. In the background, Yaz could hear Graham and Ryan talking loudly over each other until the Doctor shushed them to shut them up.

‘This wasn’t me,’ Jack said with his hands up. ‘She just turned up here.’

_ ‘Yaz, what happened?’  _ Ryan said, taking the Doctor's place as a hologram.  _ ‘You’ve been gone for two days!’ _

‘Two days?!’ 

Yaz felt her heart sink like a stone. Her family would be worried sick. 

The Doctor elbowed Ryan out of the way. 

_ ‘Where are you? I’ll come get you.’ _

‘Bringax Station,’ Jack told her, pressing more buttons on his not-wrist watch. ‘I’m sending you the coordinates now.’

The hologram vanished but Yaz didn't have time to mourn the loss of her friend before the ancient, grinding gears of the TARDIS engines echoed around the dome and the blue box appeared in front of them, the Doctor stepped outside and grinning. 

‘I’ve been so worried!’ she exclaimed as Yaz ran forward for a hug, the Doctor's arms wrapping warmly around her. ‘Ryan phoned up, said you’d gone missing on shift and they’d only been able to find your glove in the street! There’s been no sign of you anywhere!’

‘It’s been happening a lot, random disappearances then reappearances here,’ Jack chimed in. ‘No pattern to it, it just seems to be random events. Usually preceded by bad or unusual weather.’

‘Yes! That was it!’ Yaz blurted out, untangling herself from the Doctor. ‘When I was on shift it was cold and grey, there was mist and everything.’

‘Mist?’ Graham said, looking confused. ‘You went missing on a Monday night, Yaz. It wasn’t misty or cold, it didn't even rain. It was quite mild actually.’ 

‘Localised weather changes,’ the Doctor mused, sonic already out. ‘Interesting.’

‘Excuse me, what is going on?’ Bok asked, beyond confused as he took in the awkward reunion. ‘What’s “weather”?’

‘Where did you turn up?’ the Doctor asked, ignoring him, and Yaz took her hand and pulled her into the bar. 

‘Right there,’ she said, pointing at the spot just in front of the toilets. ‘I was in the street in Sheffield then suddenly I was there.’

‘Did you feel anything?’ the Doctor asked, sonicing around the space and looking in confusion at the results with her face scronched. ‘Before you ended up here I mean.’

‘Yeah, it suddenly went really cold and quiet, like no sound at all, and I felt like someone was watching me,’ Yaz said. 

‘Did you have any leads?’ the Doctor asked, turning to Jack then grinning warmly. ‘Oh, it’s good to see you by the way.’ 

Jack laughed and bent down for a hug, almost lifting the Doctor off her feet entirely. The Doctor didn't go into details about her past with Jack and the last Yaz had seen of him was when he’d broken the Doctor out of Judoon prison and had suddenly turned up with her in the middle of Graham’s living room, but they seemed to have a special - if slightly confusing - connection. 

‘Actually yeah,’ Jack said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a scrap of paper. ‘There was a kid that ended up here a few weeks ago, little girl called Jana. Luckily her planet was in range of the teleports so she managed to get back home. I went to pay her a visit and she drew me a picture of the thing that got her.’

The Doctor unfurled the piece of paper and pulled a face. 

‘Do you recognise that thing, Doc?’ Graham asked, peering over her shoulder. ‘Looks like a bear to me.’

‘Close, it’s a Vortex Geist,’ the Doctor said. ‘They live in the Time Vortex and don’t usually venture out. They’re harmless, but to the same extent that Weeping Angels are harmless. Weeping Angels send people back through time to feed off the resulting time energy, whereas Vortex Geists transport people throughout space purely because it’s fun.’

‘Fun? Sounds barmy,’ Graham said. 

‘They’re like big puppies really,’ the Doctor agreed. ‘Except you can’t train them like they can a dog. They just like pinging people across the universe. It’s not malicious, the one that’s been sending people here was probably lonely.’ 

‘Don’t make me feel sorry for it!’ Ryan complained. ‘It stole Yaz!’

‘But why here?’ Jack asked. ‘What’s the connection between the Geist and this bar?’

‘The teleport,’ the Doctor said as though it was obvious. ‘The universe is full of transport ripples, it’s so busy! People constantly flying ships, using teleports, astroboarding, asteroid hopping, it’s so loud out there. The Geist is pinging people and they’re just getting caught in the teleports, like a spider trapping flies in a web. Wait, no. That’s a bad analogy. The point is these poor people are just getting caught up in the signals of a very busy universe and have done it so often that this bar has become a sort of anchor.’

‘Like when you continually poke a hole in something it gets bigger and bigger,’ Jack said, and the Doctor clapped her hands together with a grin. 

‘Exactly! Now. We better go catch this Geist before it does it to anyone else. You coming?’

She called this over her shoulder to Jack, already halfway out the bar, and Jack grinned and rubbed his hands together. 

‘Absolutely. I wouldn’t miss a trip in the TARDIS for the world.’

\---

Stepping aboard the TARDIS was like coming home, and Yaz used the time to quickly phone her parents and reassure them she was okay as the Doctor started to search for their Vortex Geist. As she’d explained to them, Geists were usually easy to track because they very rarely ventured out of the Time Vortex, and it took only minutes before the TARDIS pinged to indicate it had located their troublemaker. 

‘How do we catch it?’ Ryan asked. ‘If it’s like a puppy do we throw a ball?’

‘Yeah, basically,’ the Doctor agreed. ‘Now come on, I’ve tracked it to the Sea of Harmony on Northicks World. We better be quick before it moves on again. That’s the thing about puppies that can travel through time and space, it could end up anywhere.’

Stepping outside the TARDIS, Yaz found herself on a misty beach. She could feel the sand crunching under her boots and could hear the waves crashing against the shore, but there was that same murky stillness she’d encountered in Sheffield just before she’d been ‘pinged’ and that same sense that someone was watching her. 

‘Here boy!’ the Doctor called out, as unafraid as ever. ‘I can help you get home, come on out.’

‘Why does the weather change?’ Jack asked, licking his finger and sticking it up in the air. ‘I can taste the ozone.’

‘Vortex Geists aren’t meant to exist outside the Time Vortex,’ the Doctor explained. ‘The weather is like the environment’s way of warning us something is wrong, that something doesn’t belong here and we should get out pronto. Here puppy!’

In the mist something stirred and the Doctor quickly moved in front of her friends, kneeling down in the sand with a hand outstretched.

‘Come on, I won’t hurt you,’ she said quietly. ‘I bet you can smell all that lovely artron energy. Well I’ve got a lovely time machine you can hang out in while I get you back into the Time Vortex, how does that sound?’

There was a noise in the mist, like a quiet whine, and the Doctor beckoned with her fingers. 

‘Come on now, out you come. We’re not cross.’

‘I’m a bit cross,’ Yaz muttered, but any qualms she may have had melted away like snow when a small creature emerged from the mist and came bounding towards the Doctor.

She hadn’t been wrong, it was behaving a  _ lot  _ like a puppy, already sniffing around the Doctor and letting her pat its head, but it looked like a baby bear and was difficult to see. As soon as Yaz focused on it it vanished, only to reappear a few feet away. 

‘It has a perception filter, sort of,’ the Doctor explained, noting the way the eyes of her friends kept sliding off into the distance before snapping back to the centre. ‘Evolutionary advantage. These little guys were almost extinct at one time.’

She stood up and, to Graham’s disbelief, threw a tennis ball in through the open TARDIS doors which the little creature immediately bounded after. As soon as it had jumped inside the TARDIS the mist vanished and a bright blue sky shone overhead, clear blue waters lapping gently at a sandy shore. 

‘Come on you lot,’ the Doctor said, striding towards the TARDIS. ‘Let’s get this little dude home.’

\---

Getting the little dude home seemed to consist of simply opening the TARDIS doors mid-flight, holding on to the console for dear life, and watching as the Geist leapt out into the Time Vortex and disappeared. The Doctor seemed happy it was safely back home with its friends anyway and, when Yaz joined her back on the corner of her estate after reassuring her worried family that everything was okay, she was saying goodbye to Jack.

‘It’s nice to know you’re out there doing good,’ she told him fondly. ‘I knew you were a big softy really.’

‘Doctor, please,’ Jack said, rolling his eyes. ‘I have a reputation to maintain.’

‘I never did ask,’ the Doctor said suddenly, a frown creasing her features. ‘What did happen to Torchwood and your team? Were they all okay in the end?’

Even Yaz knew the name Torchwood. Her bosses were forever complaining about them. Or at least they had been. Things had gone quiet on that front about a year ago.

‘Another time,’ Jack said, and Yaz noticed his eyes were suddenly sad and distant, as though he was remembering a painful memory.

‘I’ll hold you to that,’ the Doctor said, squeezing his hand and pulling him in for a hug. ‘Thanks for looking after Yaz. I owe you one.’

‘And I’ll hold you to  _ that,’  _ Jack grinned. ‘I got your new number now, you better answer when I ring.’

The Doctor gave him a mock salute and Jack gave Yaz a hug. 

‘Hopefully I won’t be seeing you lost on any more space stations, but if I do just ask at the bar for me. I’ll show up eventually.’ 

‘It was good to see you,’ Yaz smiled at him. ‘Hopefully we’ll see you soon.’

‘You should be so lucky,’ Jack said, grinning at Yaz. ‘Speaking of things you owe me,’ he added, turning to the Doctor. ‘I believe a crate of Flurloc cocktails and a dance under the Pink Eclipse was mentioned. Don’t think I’ve forgotten.’

The Doctor  _ blushed  _ and Jack smirked.

He then said goodbye to Ryan and Graham and keyed in some numbers on his not-wrist watch, which Yaz had learnt was called a  _ Vortex Manipulator  _ (which the Doctor seemed to have some  _ very  _ strong views about), and disappeared. 

‘So, pink eclipse, eh, Doc?’ Graham said to her, and the Doctor groaned. 

‘Urgh don’t. It’s a whole thing.’

‘Tell us over Flurloc cocktails,’ Yaz grinned, slipping her arm through the Doctor's. ‘They sound romantic.’

‘They taste like engine oil,’ the Doctor informed her, and as they stepped inside the TARDIS Yaz decided it was better not to ask how the Doctor knew what engine oil tasted like. Some things were better left to the imagination. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of picturing the station as being like Yorktown from the new Star Trek movies? Kinda?


End file.
